


Игра на публику

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Актеры играют не только перед камерами, а везде, где есть зрители.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра на публику

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Fanka  
>  **Предупреждение:** _ретэйлинг старого, хорошо известного анекдота_.

Наконец-то им выпало сразу два выходных подряд. Это казалось просто даром свыше, учитывая тот жесткий ритм работы, который с самого начала съемок шестого сезона задала Сара. Порой не хватало времени даже на сон, не говоря уже о вечеринках или поездках домой.  
Так совпало, что на этот уикенд друзья Дженсена приехали в Ванкувер по каким-то своим музыкальным делам. И, конечно, они не преминули устроить вечеринку «в честь встречи».   
– Ну, Дженни? – ныл в трубку уже порядком подвыпивший Кейн. – Вот только не надо дурить меня, я уже знаю, что у вас выходной.  
Мечтавший как следует выспаться Дженсен хмуро глянул на Падалеки, жадно опустошающего упаковку Skittles. Тот лишь пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся.  
– Бросайте все и приезжайте к нам! – почти кричал Кейн сквозь грохот музыки и вопли веселящегося народа.  
Эклз обреченно вздохнул и, прихватив с собой за компанию вяло сопротивляющегося Падалеки, который тоже не так планировал провести уикенд, арендовал неприметный «Форд» и отправился по указанному друзьями адресу.   
По дороге им пришло сообщение от Криса: «презиков захватите! закончились ;-)».   
Пришлось завернуть в магазин на заправке. Эклз занял очередь в кассу, мельком удивившись необычно большому для такого места количеству покупателей. Спустя минуту он заметил, что атмосфера в магазине неуловимо напряглась. Дженсен пониже натянул любимую бейсболку и мысленно скрестил пальцы, надеясь, что это не потому, что их узнали.   
Затем к нему закралась мысль: возможно это Паделаки опять прикалывается. Дженсен обернулся – ну точно! Джаред развлекался, изображая на глазах у изумленной публики умственно отсталого: футболка глубоко заправлена в подтянутые на живот джинсы, штанины высоко закатаны, лицо украшает дружелюбная дебильная улыбка, безумный взгляд и слюна на подбородке. Весьма шокирующее зрелище. Эклз поспешил отвернуться от придуривающегося друга, заметив, что народ и на него странно поглядывает – зашли ведь вместе.  
Двухметровая детина подошла ближе, стала восторженно тыкать пальцем в витрину над кассой и теребить Дженсена за рукав.  
– Skittles! Хочу Skittles! Купи Skittles! – начал громко канючить Джаред, брызжа слюной и растирая слезы.  
Эклз готов был сквозь землю провалиться от стыда, но потом решил все-таки подыграть.  
– Не кричи, у нас денежек мало. Если сдачи хватит – куплю, – как трехлетнему объяснил Дженсен.  
Какая-то старушка с пинчером подмышкой неодобрительно покосилась на него. Похоже, все покупатели были единодушны: вот, урод, пожалел конфет для убогого!  
Дженсен несказанно обрадовался, когда, наконец, подошла их очередь.  
– Шесть упаковок презервативов, пожалуйста, – прикинув возможности друзей, попросил он.  
И тут, как апофеоз всего, стоящий рядом Джаред начал биться в истерике и истошно вопить:  
– Шесть? Шесть! Я шесть не вытерплю!  
Все присутствующие замерли на полувздохе в ожидании ответной реплики. Она сформировалась в мозгу Дженсена мгновенно:  
– Skittles хочешь? Значит потерпишь!  
Покупатели вместе с продавцом были близки к смертоубийству, едва не линчевав Дженсена. Парням лишь чудом удалось сбежать.

 

Они не просто смеялись – они ржали как невменяемые, похрюкивая и утирая слезы. Эклз даже был не в силах вести машину, и, отъехав немного от заправки, припарковался на обочине.  
– Ты придурок, – от смеха у Дженсена сводило живот.  
– Сам такой же! – заливисто хохотал Джаред.   
Немного успокоившись, Дженсен посмотрел на друга, отмечая покрасневшие щеки, ликующий взгляд из-под небрежно взъерошенной челки и знакомую игривую улыбку.  
– Так говоришь, не вытерпишь? – усмехнулся Эклз.  
– Ты все равно забыл купить Skittles, – съехидничал Джаред. – Но знаешь, – чуть тише продолжил он, наклоняясь к партнеру и почти касаясь его губ своими, – я постараюсь…

 

На вечеринку они так и не попали.  
Кейн еще долго пытался им дозвониться и забрасывал гневными SMSками.   
А утром парень на мойке, шипя сквозь зубы проклятия, долго оттирал с обивки недавно возвращенного из проката «Форда» характерные белесые пятна.


End file.
